mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Arlet
Helena G Arlet (31 October 2006) is a Muggle born (?) witch, She is currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is well-known in Hogwarts as the girl that nearly got sent to Azkaban for five years for endangering the life of another student. She is also well-known in her house, Slytherin for losing them over 100 points, though as recent has earned her house over 300 points. Being highly skilled in Charms and Transfigurations as well as having a natural knack for The Dark Arts. (('OOC Note:' This is and will always be a **WIP** This page follows the story of Helena Arlet and will be changed and updated as her story progresses.The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' Helena Arlet was born on October 31, Halloween 2006 in Ashbourne, England to two Muggles. She was born on a cold stormy night with the sound of wind whistling through the trees and lightning cracking in the black sky. Her birth was both unexpected and unwanted as both parents were neither fit to raise a child. Elizabeth, her mother was a young English woman who had married Helena's father, Delmon, a French man, at the tender age of 18. Helena had very little memory of her mother, for Elizabeth, unable to take the drunken beatings of her estranged husband, left when Helena was only 4 years old. The only real memory she had of her mother was the guitar that she left behind that she used to play for Helena before bed on nights she wasn't passed out on the floor from the bottle of pills that she used to cope with. Delmon, now left alone with his young daughter would take out his frustrations and anger on the small child. Helena learned to fear her father and to fear men in general. Helena often found herself locked away in cupboards and closets for punishment due to her 'misbehaving'. When she found time to herself, often when her father was away at the pub, Helena took to playing her mother's guitar, which she found the only comfort and company in. By the time she was 8 years old strange things began to happen, large black ravens collected around their tiny yard and home, and when locked away in a cupboard the walls of the old cottage began to shake. There was a darkening to the girls blue eyes and a sort of fiery spark. When her toys and other household items began to float Delmon would swear his daughter to be possessed or some sort of banshee. He took Helena to a nearby Orphanage, where the matrons simply shook their heads at the crazed French man's claims, clearly explaining the situation away with the man's substance abuse. Things weren't much better for Helena at the orphanage. She was bullied by the other children and often in trouble by the matrons. Helena spent most of her time keeping to herself, she had kept possession of her mother's guitar and outside of school lessons the girl could be found in the orphanage play yard playing a song. Helena also had a love for animals, she was always rescuing rats and mice as well as spiders from the orphanage halls. She would sneak most of her dinner to the stray dogs and cats that came around and soon recognized her as a friend. Due to her rebellious nature, Helena was never considered for adoption, it was explained to her by the other children at the orphanage that she simply wasn't pretty enough or good enough to be adopted. Helena soon found herself believing this and justifying it as the reason her father punished her so. Helena's life would change drastically in the summer of August 2017. Helena was 11, she was outside playing her guitar when a few of the usual kids that would pick on her came over. With a few snide remarks they snatched up the guitar, Helena was furious to say the least. She attempted to get back her guitar, but being rather small in build, Helena was easily pushed to the ground. Helena seemingly snapped and to the horror of the child that held the guitar a large wooden stick flew up from the ground and it smacked him across the face. Needless to say he dropped the guitar and went running, unfortunately for Helena a matron spotted the entire scene and came racing towards the girl, Helena was just about as shocked as everybody else, quite unaware herself that she was capable of magic, though when the matron went to grasp Helena's arm the poor oversized woman went hurling backwards. A shocked and scared Helena would be sent away to a mental hospital for 'evaluation'. It was then that a mysterious woman appeared, she presented Helena with a sealed envelope containing the girl's letter to Hogwarts. With a little 'persuading' the mysterious woman was able to take Helena from the mental ward and to the magical school of Hogwarts. The professor's at Hogwarts would be in for a challenge when it came to Helena. The girl was quite mentally disturbed, facing a number of emotional challenges from her trying childhood. Helena was rebellious, wild and extremely high strung and these traits only seemed to intensify the older she got. The sorting hat nearly put her in Gryffindor due to her daring personality, but there was something about the girl that spoke to the sorting hat. Helena was cunning and had a dark and devious side to her, though there was a spark of light in the girl that spoke of dreams and ambitions, it seemed the girl could put her mind to something she wanted and fight for it, as well as fight for what she believed in.... There was indeed something else that the sorting hat took into consideration, though didn't speak a word of it, yet it very well could have been what sealed the girl's fate into Slytherin despite the fact she was Muggle born. Helena seemed to be a rarity indeed. What the sorting hat saw in Helena has yet to be revealed. As Helena progresses through Hogwarts, she will be challenged both emotionally and physically, her fate being decided as different situations push and pull her down a path of light or dark. 'Education at Hogwarts' 'First Year '(2017-2018) 'Second Year '(2018-2019) 'Third Year '(2019-2020) 'Fourth Year '(2019-2021) 'Fith Year' (2021-2022) 'Sixth Year '(2022-2023) 'Physical Appearance' Helena is a small girl, petite in frame and build. She has soft, pale porcelain like skin. Her hair though naturally raven black (she dyed it a blonde ombre in her fith year) is long and soft, typically worn down and cascading down around her shoulders and back. She has a trademark wicked smile and unmistakable blue eyes that typically dance with a fiery spark. With her father being French, Helena has profound French features as well being able to speak the language even though she prefers not to since it reminds her of her father. Her voice normally soft and cool, however when she is incredibly angry or excited her French tongue will slip, often taking on a sharper tone. Though she doesn't particularly believe herself to be attractive she seems confident in her appearance and has received a lot of attention from boys, especially in her fith year. Helena is well noted for her wild sense of fashion, typically dressing dark and edgy. She was featured in the Owl Post for one of her outfits. 'Personality and Traits' A wicked and wild witch. Helena is incredibly high strung and daring, even referred to as rash by fellow Slytherin Housemates. She's not one to back down and stands by what she believes in. She can be flirtatious, though in a dark and twisted way. She's hard to handle and even considered to be a little crazy. Though once someone becomes close to her they will soon discover another side to her, a sweet, playful and almost silly side. She has trust issues and is afraid to show her vulnerable side, she doesn't open up easily and prefers not to get close to anyone. Being well guarded, she also doesn't easily care for anyone, though once she does care she is extremely loyal and protective. Helena is adventurous as well as ambitious, she is one to be able to achieve anything once she puts her mind to it. She can be quite defiant as well as stubborn. She is often seen as being a free spirit. She loves to dance and is noted for liking to 'dance under the moon.' *Ambitious *Daring *Defiant *Devious *Flirtatious *Free-spirited *Loyal *Playful *Rash *Wicked *Wild 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *'Animagus:' Helena had always had a love for animals and so when she heard about Animagi in the magical world she took an immediate interest. Helena began collecting every possible book that she could find in the library on Animagi, she learned that only very skilled witches and wizards were able to learn this ability, this challenged Helena and she put her mind quickly to learning it. Confident as she already was with her high knack for charms and transfigurations. She didn't seek the professional help of a Professor or adult and thus had many mishaps as well as severe injuries, spending countless days and nights in the school Hospital Wing. In her fith year Helena finally managed to perform a full transformation. Her form being a black cat, perhaps symbolizing her seductive and independent nature. Helena still hasn't fully mastered the art of transformation, each attempt still relatively risky and requiring full concentration. She isn't able to maintain her form as of yet for more than an hour. *'Transfiguration:' As stated above Helena seemed to have a natural gift for Transfigurations, she was able to perform spells with ease that even her upper classmates struggled with. *'Charms:' Along with Transfigurations, Charms was a natural talent for Helena and something that she has a great passion for, particularly hexes and dark curses. *'Alchemy:' Helena began this class in her fith year and it quickly became one of her favorites. Winning a class competition with her presentation and idea for a Alchemy Circle. She's been highly praised by the Alchemy Professor Norma Lapère on multiple occasions. *'Quidditch:' She tried out for the Quidditch team in her fith year, mainly due to the fact that she heard Nyle was going to and she wanted to 'outdo' him. She was appointed keeper by the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, John Raiden and has since become a player to be reckoned with. *'Singing and Playing Guitar:' Helena has been singing and playing guitar since she was very young, originally acquiring her mother's guitar it was later replaced by Nyle when it was broken. She can sing and play a wide variety of songs but is generally heard singing and playing something by Lana Del Rey A Muggle musician and favorite of her mother's. 'Possessions' * Wand This became one of Helena's most treasured possessions, she received her wand at age 11. 6"25 inches, Cypress wood and unicorn hair core. With her wand with her Helena no longer felt so vulnerable, with the use of magic she felt safe. * Cat Luna is Helena's familiar, She is quite docile as well as independent, though often portrays a certain wildness like Helena. Luna is often seen riding on the girls shoulder. * Coradus Necklace This was given to Helena by her boyfriend Nyle Arens during a Hogsmeade weekend. It was the first real gift that she had ever received, and she is never seen not wearing it. It is charmed to spin and also to keep her calm and help her sleep. The necklace was later discarded by Helena after a heated breakup, though unknowingly to Nyle, Helena later returned for it. * Photograph The only photograph Helena has of her mother. (Lost) * Guitar Originally belonging to her mother, Helena cherished and protected the instrument as it was the only thing she had left of her mother. After being caught snogging Nyle Arens by a jealous bystander, her guitar was smashed and unable to be repaired. Nyle later gave her the money to buy a new one. She is often seen in a quiet corner of the Castle playing it while singing. * Potion for Dreamless Sleep The Potion for Dreamless Sleep is a purple medicinal potion that is used to induce drowsiness and, if done properly, a dreamless sleep in the drinker. 'Relationships' Family Delmon Arlet Elizabeth Arlet 'Romantic' Nyle Arens Ex-Boyfriend Being in the same house Helena knew Nyle relatively in the same way that she knew other members of the Slytherin house. It wasn't until the start of her fith year (Nyle's sixth) that she decided to properly introduce herself, by the means of tying his shoelaces together and causing him to trip in the compartment they shared during the train ride to Hogwarts. It was the start of a glorious relationship, one in which Helena constantly referred to him as a 'arrogant arse' as well as threatening to curse him. The mutual attraction between the two was obvious to their fellow students even if Helena continued to deny the fact that she liked Nyle to them as well as herself. Helena would later on receive her first kiss from Nyle and the two would maintain an on and off competitive relationship mixed with frustration and attraction for each other. During Christmas break Helena would be invited back home with Isa Esmeralda, from there she would visit Nyle's home where the two attended several Christmas parties together and Helena learned new things about Nyle as well as witnessed an extremely vulnerable time for him, where she showed a softer side of herself when she proceeded to comfort him. Nyle also showed Helena another side of him when he took her horseback riding, something that Helena had expressed on multiple occasions of dreaming of doing. Things were slightly awkward when the two returned to Hogwarts but it didn't take long for Nyle to express his desire to be exclusive with Helena and thus the two started dating in January 2022. Helena's bond with Nyle seemed to grow every day, and though they maintained a competitive relationship, in the words of a Ravenclaw student -Their relationship wouldn't work for normal people, but whatever Nyle and Helena have between them works perfectly for them.- Nyle was Helena's first boyfriend and the two remained close until late March of 2022 when Nyle abruptly ended the relationship after discovering the blood status of Helena, leaving Helena distraught and vulnerable. The situation likely would have escalated if not for the interruption of a few passing students, and instead the scene ended with Helena discarding the necklace that Nyle had given her and walking away. 'Friends' Isa Esmeralda 'Others' Mat Guir Laren Mulloy Cassandra R. Middles 'Rumors' Free to use IC. (Latest first.) 6th Year Rumors. ~ Yeah. She set her dress on fire in the Great Hall. She went running back to her dormitory in her undergarments. ~ I heard she spent the summer in Brighton with Azrael Talbot-Darcy. 5th Year Rumors. ~ She started hanging about with that Slytherin 7th year. Darcy? Isn't his father in Azkaban? ~ Why did Arens dump her? She seems a wreck now...I've never seen Arlet like this. ~ She won the Transfigurations competition? ~ Didn't she smash a plate in her Quidditch teammates face? ~ Laren Mulloy confessed his love for her and snogged her in front of half the school. How humiliating, especially since she's dating Arens. ~ She started dating Nyle Arens. She acts so different around him, it's like he brings out another side of her. (Well known) ~ She's bloody hot, too bad she's insane. More than half the school hates her. You have to give the spitfire credit though, she's taken on boys twice her size as well as 6th year boys. She's fearless. ~ Does Arlet actually have a friend? What's going on with her and Isa Esmeralda? ~ Didn't she walk into the Great Hall in just her stocking feet? She broke a plate to, I heard she was sleepwalking. (More well known) ~ I can't decide if she's a complete disgrace to our house or an honor. She's lost us 160 House Points but she has also single-handedly earned us close to 300 and it doesn't look like she is stopping anytime soon. ~ I heard she almost got sent to Azkaban for 5 years for turning Matt Guir into a poodle and caging him in the woods. She got off with community service. Do you think she is the hag? (Really well-known) ~ She was thrown into the lake twice this year by different boys. (More well known) Category:Students Category:Slytherins